


Old Friends (And New)

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Mary Linton Made Them Do It, Mary Linton Wants Help, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quiet Sex, Saint Denis, Semi-Public Sex, Silence Kink, Spanking, Touch-Starved, Touching, again anon my hand slipped so sorry, both reader and Arthur, but barely any okayyy, hon hon hon, light fluff, this is a sneak mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: Written for a Mutual who asked for:female reader, touch-starved reader, Mary causing drama and somehow insulting the reader (unintentionally) while Arthur and Reader are out on a date, possible alleyway smut scene?---“So, how do you like Saint Denis?”You look around, taking in the town and seeing it for what it is for the first time.Since the gang has taken up residence in Shady Belle, you’ve heard about the city you’ve shared such close proximity to. You’ve never been in a city like this, having grown up in the distant country further out west before you ended up getting picked up by the Van Der Linde gang. So being here, in such a bustling and massive city, it’s a strange thing.Your eyes widen at the sight of a trolley as it passes by as you and Arthur leave the theater, and you shake your head, “It’s different, that’s for sure.”“I would say it’s nice, but I don’t like cities.”As you walk past Hotel Grand, you both laugh amongst yourselves, that is until a voice cuts through your moment.“Oh, Arthur!”





	Old Friends (And New)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, anon!
> 
> I tried to capture what you asked for with this fic on top of what I threw in there myself, and I hope I did your request justice! If not, let me know. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!~

“So, how do you like Saint Denis?” 

You look around, taking in the town and seeing it for what it is for the first time. 

Since the gang has taken up residence in Shady Belle, you’ve heard about the city you’ve shared such close proximity to. You’ve never been in a city like this, having grown up in the distant country further out west before you ended up getting picked up by the Van Der Linde gang. So being here, in such a bustling and massive city, it’s a strange thing. 

Your eyes widen at the sight of a trolley as it passes by as you and Arthur leave the theater, and you shake your head, “It’s different, that’s for sure.” 

“I would say it’s nice, but I don’t like cities.” 

As you walk past Hotel Grand, you both laugh amongst yourselves, that is until a voice cuts through your moment. 

“Oh, Arthur!” 

You both look up, and your eyes narrow upon the sight of a woman you have never seen. She’s eyeing Arthur, waving at him with a smile until her eyes move to you. 

Her smile falls, but it is no match for the way Arthur seems to have shriveled at her sudden appearance. 

“I’ll be right down,” she calls to him. 

As she disappears into the hotel, you look to Arthur then, eyes narrowed as he pales 

“I... It’s complicated, but I’ll explain when I get a moment, okay?” 

You can only nod as the woman exits the front doors of the hotel, looking breathless as she approaches. 

“Arthur, did you get my—” 

“Yes,” Arthur tells her, and her expression sours a little further. 

The woman nods, looking down as she laces her fingers together, “I... Well, I was wonderin’ if we could talk a little... Things are... Things aren’t great, Arthur.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Mary.” 

Mary glances at him then before her eyes shift to you, and they fall away once more, “I was wanting to know if I could possibly get your help... It’s... It’s daddy, he’s gone off again. Gamblin’ and drinkin’... I was wanting to know if you could help me find him and get him back here... If you’re free, of course,” she adds. 

You look at Arthur, feeling your gut sink lower as he looks as though he considers her offer. 

“Mary, I... I have company,” he tells her, gesturing to you, “In fact, we are on a date...” 

At that, Mary blinks, and she takes a step back, regarding you in a new light. 

“I... I didn’t know, I—” she folds her hands over one another across her waist, all proper and formal in a way that sets your teeth on edge, “Thought you were done with workin’ women...” 

At your side, Arthur tenses, and the look you send to Mary is venomous. 

“I ain’t one,” you snip. 

Mary seems to realize her folly, and immediately flushes, “Oh, I didn’t— I assumed again, I’m so sorry... You just look...” 

Her eyes trace up your dress, the only one you own that is in fair condition. But for Mary, it must be a hand-me-down or something warranting of being discarded with the way she seems to realize her continued misstep. 

“Arthur, I didn’t—” 

“Think you said enough,” Arthur edges, and he loops his arm with yours, “Good luck with your father, Mary.” 

Mary looks like she wants to say something else, but she nods, closing her lips and stepping away and turning towards the hotel. You glare at her back as she leaves, only to turn your ire to the sidewalk as Arthur pulls you away. 

“ _A workin’ woman?”_ you echo, offended, “What kind of damn company do you keep if you know her, Arthur?” 

“Well... she and I knew each other when we were younger...” he starts, “She was always a bit judgmental of me and the others at times... But you can’t exactly expect different from someone high society meetin’ the lower class.” 

You spit then, like an unspoken curse, “I ain’t no whore.” 

“No, you’re not,” Arthur tells you sincerely, “I don’t exactly think she meant it that way... She’s just ignorant.” 

“Why are you defendin’ her?” you ask. 

“I’m not, just— explainin’,” he tells you, from where you’ve stopped on the sidewalk, “She used to be that way with me. She just says whatever and doesn’t think about it.” 

Frowning, you murmur, “Seems like you know her well.” 

“We were engaged. When we were young,” he admits, quiet, and your blink at his words, “But it didn’t work out. I wasn’t good enough for her, and she was too good for me. She wrote to me recently, before you and I told each other how we felt, but... It was only to get save her brother or her father from themselves.” 

“She sounds great,” you mutter icily. 

“Listen, I’m tellin’ you this ‘cause I ain’t got nothin’ to hide. She and I, we’re done. We’ve been done. The only reason she talks to me is for the fact that she needs my help.” 

“And are you going to?” 

Shaking his head, Arthur comes closer to you, “No... Not like she wants. She wants someone who can fix her life, and I just ain’t that man. It’s not that she deserves better because I’m the worst thing walkin’ like her daddy thinks, just... someone better fittin’ for the job. Someone who wants to do that for her, and not someone who used to and wants somethin’ different.” 

Your eyes move to his as he pulls you close, “What do you want now?” 

“You,” he breathes, “Jesus, sweetheart, you’ve gotten under my skin... That day when we found you in Armadillo when you knocked out Mac when he tried to come onto you, I was caught on you then and ever since.” 

You remember that time, the one that seems like lifetimes ago. You were one of the girls at the saloon, but not working, thankfully. You only served drinks, and while you had to put on a bit of a show any time you poured a whiskey, it was made very obvious that you were not on the menu to be purchased. 

But Mac, drunker than he ever should’ve been, tried. And when he snuck back behind the crowded bar to try and take you with him, you had quickly put an end to things. 

And that was how Arthur found you, standing over Mac’s unconscious body as you served more drinks to the waiting patrons at the bar. He seemed rather entranced then, ordering a whiskey from you and settling at the bar to strike up a conversation. 

And he did that every night until he eventually told you about his gang, and asked if you wanted to leave with him. 

Months later, here you are. At Arthur’s side, a proper member of the Van Der Linde gang and in love with the man who gave you a better shot at life than that Cholera ridden town ever could’ve. 

Smirking, your heart races, “That long?” 

“Yes, sweetheart. Any woman who can get a man like Mac to crumple underneath them is impressive in my book,” he comes closer, your mouths mere near inches apart as he brushes loose strands of hair out of your face, “He was an idiot, thinkin’ you can just be taken. A woman like you? You gotta be earned.” 

Glancing between his eyes to his chapped lips, you test him, “And do you deem yourself worthy?” 

“Ain’t for me to say,” he brings his thumb to your bottom lip, purring, “Would you let me be?” 

You haven’t had anyone touch you like this, ever, and your chest constricts at the way Arthur looks at you then, as though he wants nothing more in this world than to learn about every inch and crease of the expanse of your body. 

And, god help you, you want nothing more than for him to try. 

“Y-Yes,” you whisper, and he doesn’t hesitate. 

Crashing into you, Arthur cups the side of your face and kisses you senseless. 

It’s the first time he’s ever done so since you admitted you were sweet on him a few weeks ago, and the feel of his lips against your own has your toes curling. Arthur then takes you, guiding you back until you notice he is taking you into a nearby alleyway. 

“A-Are we—” 

Arthur looks to you, eyes heated as he breathes, “Only if you want to...” 

Only managing to nod, you pull the man back in close, moaning into his mouth as you feel yourself grow hot and wet under your chemise. 

Glancing over to the road to make sure no one can see you, Arthur gets to taking off your dress so he can work on the chemise, his fingers as urgent as they are slightly shaking with eagerness as you both rush against one another. 

You’ve never done anything like this before, and while you’ve both had partners, you know it’s been a while since either of you have even touched someone other than yourself. The desire for that contact is almost suffocating as Arthur manages to work the bottom of your chemise off, and he quickly moves his left hand to where your need pulses the most. 

His thick fingers pass over your lips, and you tremble against the brick wall at your back as he gives a short curse at how hot and slick you feel. 

“ _Jesus..._ ” 

Arthur braces his other hand against the wall at the side of your head, somewhat hiding you from any possible onlooker as he works one finger into you. 

You go to moan, but he covers your mouth before it can slip out. 

“ _Quiet,_ ” he hisses, “As much as I’d love to hear you scream, I don’t wanna have to stop if we get caught...” 

His words have a wave of excitement passing over you, and you nod as he dips his head at you, glancing back down to where his hand disappears under the wrinkled hem of your dress. 

His other slips off of your mouth, and you take the newfound vacancy as a chance to suck in a deep breath as his free hand quickly goes to undo his fly. 

Impatient, you take over, gripping onto the metal tab of the zipper and almost ripping it open with your eagerness as he shudders, the rhythm he’s made with his fingers faltering slightly as you slip yours into his jeans. 

He’s rock hard and hot against your fingertips, and you feel the veins of his cock thrumming as you take the solid, thick weight of it in your hands. 

Looking from under your lashes, your eyes meet Arthur’s, and he stares at you, eyes wide as you pull his cock free from the confines of his jeans. 

“God, woman,“ he growls, “You really are somethin’ else...” 

He looks like he wants to say something else, but before he can, your touch cuts him off. Starting at the tip, you work the precome that steadily emerges from his cock to slicken the length of it up. His exhale catches, and you don’t miss how he moves his focus onto the way that you begin to rub a steady motion over his girth. 

Rolling your hips as a reminder, Arthur seems to be shocked back into the moment, and he seems to get himself back in order. 

Groaning, you guide him into you, his hand parting your folds while yours guides him in until he is sheathed into your tight, wet heat. Muffling your moan by biting your lip, Arthur shudders against you, the lifted hem of your dressing collected against his chest as he presses closer, your hands falling away as he settles within you. 

“ _God,_ ” he hisses, rolling his hips once, “Just—” 

He lifts you then, and the squeak you make slips out of you before you can stop it as he lifts you by the waist, waiting till your legs are wrapped around his hips before sending you a small look. 

He smacks your ass once, a warning to you that makes your face heat. 

“Gonna punish ya if you keep doin’ that,” he rumbles. 

Looking at him, your hands braced against his chest, you whisper, “Think I’d like that...” 

He growls and starts to fuck you without abandon. 

You have to bring one of your hands up into your mouth, moaning and biting into the flesh to truly keep yourself quiet as he rams into you. You can hear the fabric of your dress get caught on the brick, as each thrust drags you against its callous surface. But, it doesn’t match to the drag of Arthur’s cock inside of you, and you struggle to keep your vow of silence as he fucks you raw. 

Arthur is sweating some, the contours of his face glimmering from where the sun catches it, and you bring your free hand up, going to touch him wherever you can because you just _need_ to. 

He leans into it, as grateful as he is taken within this moment, and his eyes look to you as he continues to grind upwards into you. 

It’s something then, with the way his face goes slack, and he breathes, his entire focus on you, that is too much. Especially as he leans in and kisses you so tenderly, as though you were made of glass. 

The feeling of having Arthur inside of you, against you, — it’s something you didn’t know you needed until you wanted it. Until you had it. 

And you shudder, gasping and moaning lowly, just low enough for Arthur to hear, as you peak. 

You clench around him, your hand against his face somewhat gripping onto him as you throw your head back against the brick wall with Arthur following you to keep your mouths pressed together. His inhale is sharp through his nose as he works his lips against yours, his hips stuttering as you feel him release inside of you, his hands growing tight on your hips. 

And as you both come down, you press your foreheads together, pulling apart enough to pant and simply feel one another in that moment. 

“God,” Arthur hums, pecking you around the mouth a few times, each kiss punctuating each word, “You’re too good for me...” 

“I just think we’re good for each other,” you tell him softly, and he pulls back to cup your face. 

He stares into your eyes for a moment, before he smiles, nodding. 

“Come on, let’s get fixed up.” 

He sets you down, but his hands never leave you. You both hold onto one another in some way, unable to truly let the other person go as you fix your dress and your chemise, and Arthur tucks himself away and fixes his zipper. 

Looking at your dress, you sigh, noting with a glance over your shoulder that the fabric is definitely a loss. 

“Oh... I’m sorry,” he says, turning you some to take in the damage, “I— I should’ve been gentler.” 

Gripping onto his wrist with your hand, you smile at him, “I’m not mad, Arthur... It’s just a dress. And that? Well... I’d sacrifice a dress any day if that’s what it got me.” 

Chuckling then, he shakes his head, a little sheepish as he moves to intertwine your fingers with his own, “Well, I think there’s somethin’ I can still do to make up for it...” 

Grinning, you two begin to walk down the alleyway and back onto the street together, “And that is?” 

“While this hasn’t been the most conventional of dates,” that gets a laugh out of you, “I was thinkin’... There’s enough time to swing by the tailor. Think I’d love to see you try some of their dresses on. Find one that you’d like to get.” 

Beaming at the man, you blush, “You’re far too kind, Arthur.” 

His fingers wrap a little tighter around yours, and he grins fondly at you, “Just doin’ what I should, Darlin... Now, come on, the shop’s this way... And say, afterward, how would you like to get some dinner, too?” 

Squeezing back, you grin brightly at him, “I think I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me, ask me like google, or submit shit at:  
> sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> This was written to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McnMsFwZlvA&t=5815s


End file.
